Trouble in Paradise
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: PJ and Jo have been married for three years now. Some things start going wrong a week before their third anniversary and it looks as thought they are going to split up. And what’s worse their fouryearold daughter Noel is being held hostage at her kinderga
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Trouble in Paradise

**Summary:** PJ and Jo have been married for three years now. Some things start going wrong a week before their third anniversary and it looks as thought they are going to split up. And what's worse their four-year-old daughter Noel is being held hostage at her kindergarten. Will they be able to save Noel and their relationship at the same time?

**Disclaimer:** I own Noel, Saskia, Dylan and Sarah. Everyone else belongs to you know who. If I did own anyone or anything else I'd be a lot happier! Songs are listed at end of fic!

"Daddy I need to go potty." Jo and PJ's 4 ½-year-old daughter stood crossing her legs in front of the bathroom door.

"Well go then." PJ laughed.

"I cant. Mummy's in there." Noel replied.

"Oh gees. Not again." PJ stood up. He walked over to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Jo come on hurry up. Your daughter needs to use the bathroom." He yelled through the door.

"Alright, alright. I'll let her in." Jo opened the door slightly and Noel rushed through. Jo slammed the door after her. PJ was curious as to what Jo had been doing in there every morning for the past month.

"Mummy what's that?" Noel asked as she flushed the toilet. Jo was holding a little plastic stick in one hand, and a small piece of paper in the other.

"It's nothing sweetie. Just a little test. Now you have to promise me you wont tell Daddy about this. This is our little secret." Jo shoved the plastic back into the box and shoved the box into the bin.

"Ok Mummy. I promise." Noel smiled sweetly at Jo.

"That's my girl. Now come on or you'll be late for your first day of kindy." Jo led her out of the bathroom.

"Is it going to be scary Mummy?" Noel asked. They were standing at the gate of the local kindergarten and Noel was firmly attached to Jo's leg.

"Well it may be for a little bit. But there are going to be some really friendly, nice people there to make you feel better." Jo replied.

"Will you stay Mummy?" Noel asked.

"I cant sweetie. Mummy has to be at work. But Daddy will come by later to pick you up ok?"

Noel looked up at Jo and Jo smiled down at her.

"Okay Mummy." She reluctantly agreed and released her hold on Jo's leg.

"Come on then." Jo opened the gate and Noel followed her inside.

"It's very big." Noel bit her lip, still frightened by the experience.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends."

"I don't want you to leave Mummy." Jo bent down beside Noel and put her hands on Noel's shoulders.

"I know that sweetie. But Mummy has to go to work. It's not that scary."

"Hi. My name is Sarah." A woman with long blonde hair walked up and stood beside Jo. Jo stood up and shook her hand.

"Jo Hasham. And this is Noel."

"Why hello there Noel. You have a very beautiful name."

"Say thankyou." Jo told Noel.

"T…Thankyou." Noel kept hold of Jo's hand.

"Hey Noel there's someone I think you should meet." Sarah held out her hand.

"Go on sweetie. She wont hurt you." Jo watched as Noel slowly stuck out her hand and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Noel this is Saskia. Saskia this is Noel. Saskia how about you show Noel to the activity table. We're making things out of play dough today."

Jo smiled and watched as Saskia took Noel's hand and led her towards the group of kids. Then she turned to Sarah.

"Cute kid." Sarah commented. "Looks like she's made a new friend."

"Yeah. Ah…Noel's father should be here to pick her up around 12."

"Great. I guess I'll speak to him then." Sarah smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. Look I gotta go. I might just slip out while she's occupied. If there are any problems just call this number and I'll arrange to have Noel picked up early."

"There shouldn't be any problems. Usually the first timers are a little scared for a while…but they get over it really easy. Everyone here does their best to keep the kids happy."

"Well I've really got to get going. I'm running late as it is. Give me a call if you need anything."

"Certainly." Sarah replied with another of her sweet smiles.

Jo handed Noel's bag to Sarah and then left the kindergarten.

Meanwhile back at the station…

"So I heard it's Noel's first day of kindy today." Ben and PJ were standing in the mess room waiting for the kettle to boil.

"You heard right."

"How's she going to take being away from Jo all day?"

"It's not Noel I'm worried about… I'm more worried about Jo. She loves Noel so much…I don't know how she's going to cope without having her around all day every day."

"Yeah…you watch…she'll end up moping about here just waiting until knock off time to see Noel again. I remember those days." Ben laughed.

"I just hope it doesn't last very long." PJ sighed. "I don't think I'd be able to put up with her if she was moping for too long."

"PJ mate I know you, you'll put up with anything she throws at you."

"Anything who throws?" Susie asked as she walked into the mess room, catching the last of Ben's words.

"Nobody." PJ replied quickly.

"Right…ah Ben there's a call fro you on line two."

"Righto." He nodded and Susie left the room. Ben followed her out.

A few minutes later Jo arrived at the station.

"Morning all." She smiled. "Sorry I'm late. Had to drop Noel off."

"How was she when you left her?" Susie asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"She was fine. I think she actually made a new friend." Jo replied. "Where's PJ?"

"I'm in here." PJ called from the mess room, where he emerged slightly holding an empty mug. "I'm waiting for the kettle to boil." He explained then he turned and disappeared back into the room.

"Righto." Jo walked in after him. She walked over and opened her locker and shoved her stuff in.

"So how was Noel?"

"She's fine. She was a little scared at first. But she's made a new friend."

"That's great. And how are you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Being away from Noel for the whole day for the first time…you've got to be feeling something." He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine PJ." She shrugged it off. "Look I've got to get to work. I'll talk to you later." She closed her locker and turned around.

"Okay…" PJ seemed a little worried.

"Great." She kissed him on the cheek then walked out of the room.

"Susie we're on patrol." She smiled.

"Right." Susie grabbed her jacket and followed Jo out of the station.

"What's up?" Susie asked when she noticed the look on Jo's face as they drove along.

"Nothing." Jo replied.

"Come on Jo. I've known you for 6 years now. I can tell when something's wrong. Now what is it?"

"I told you it's nothing. I'm fine." Jo replied with a smile. "It's just…It feels weird not being with Noel for the first time in years. We've always spent all day together…now that she's started kindy…I'm not too sure I like it."

"Hey it's okay Jo. I was the same with Dylan. When he started kindy last year I was heart broken. But it has to happen at some point in time. And trust me when I say you'll get used to it. It may have taken me a month or two but after that I was fine…and besides it does feel a lot better not having to put up with the crying and complaining all day every day." Susie laughed.

"Yeah I guess." Jo smiled weakly.

"Is that all it is?" Susie was concerned. Jo wasn't being her usual perky self.

"Of course. What else would it be?" Jo covered with a smile, but Susie knew there was definitely something else going on.

"So I guess we'd better head over and pick up the lunches then?' Susie changed the subject.

"Sure." Jo turned onto the main street and they headed for the Imperial. They were about to pull into the car park when the radio cracked into life.

"Mt Thomas VKC to Mt Thomas 450." Ben said through the radio.

"Mt Thomas 450 receiving go ahead Ben." Susie answered.

"Jo, Susie we need you back at the station immediately." Ben sounded panicked.

"What is it?" Susie asked.

"Just hurry up and get back here. VKC out." Before Susie had the chance to say anything else Ben was gone.

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. They just need us back there. So let's go."

"Ok." Jo turned on the sirens and headed towards the station.

When she and Susie walked in everyone was running around frantically.

"What's going on?" Jo asked. She noticed that three of the members were missing. But she also noticed that PJ was sitting in his office, with his head in his hands. And Amy was standing next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" She burst into the office. "Why aren't you at the kindy picking up Noel?"

"Jo…" PJ looked up, tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" Jo was starting to panic.

"It's Noel…the kindy…." He started but the tears stopped him from saying any more.

"Amy what's happened?" Jo asked.

"I'm so sorry Jo." Amy lowered her head.

"Would you just tell me what the fuck is going on?" Jo screamed. PJ looked up. Jo never swore unless she was really pissed off. Even then it was very rarely.

"There is something you should see." Amy motioned towards the computer screen sitting in front of PJ.

"What is it?" Jo's face turned white when she saw what was on the screen.

There was a man in a balaclava holding onto Noel and Saskia. He had a gun pointed to their heads and the girls were crying.

"Mummy!" Noel screamed.

"No…this can't be happening." Jo turned to PJ. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't have left it so late to leave…then she would have been safe here with me!" Jo screamed. She started hitting him. PJ grabbed Jo and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay Joey. We'll get her back. Tom's called in every favour possible to get the best team of officers down here. They are going to get Noel and those other kids out safely." PJ re assured Jo. She was white and her whole body was shaking. PJ pulled her onto his lap and held her tight. "We'll get her back. You'll see."

**Well to me I thought this was a little crappy…there is more to come…but only if people review…right now I'm leaving for the hospital…I'm running late already. Oops. Anyways. Here is a fic for you Nat…and Blaire. You'd better give feedback lol!**

**Jess**


	2. An Ex Husband?

**Title:** Trouble in Paradise

**Summary:** PJ and Jo have been married for three years now. Some things start going wrong a week before their third anniversary and it looks as thought they are going to split up. And what's worse their four-year-old daughter Noel is being held hostage at her kindergarten. Will they be able to save Noel and their relationship at the same time?

**Disclaimer:** I own Noel, Saskia, Dylan and Sarah. Everyone else belongs to you know who. If I did own anyone or anything else I'd be a lot happier! Songs are listed at end of fic!

Right well I can't actually remember how many reviews I got…but I'll continue anyways!

Previously…

"Jo…" PJ looked up, tears in his eyes.

"What is it?" Jo was starting to panic.

"It's Noel…the kindy…." He started but the tears stopped him from saying any more.

"Amy what's happened?" Jo asked.

"I'm so sorry Jo." Amy lowered her head.

"Would you just tell me what the fuck is going on?" Jo screamed. PJ looked up. Jo never swore unless she was really pissed off. Even then it was very rarely.

"There is something you should see." Amy motioned towards the computer screen sitting in front of PJ.

"What is it?" Jo's face turned white when she saw what was on the screen.

There was a man in a balaclava holding onto Noel and Saskia. He had a gun pointed to their heads and the girls were crying.

"Mummy!" Noel screamed.

"No…this can't be happening." Jo turned to PJ. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't have left it so late to leave…then she would have been safe here with me!" Jo screamed. She started hitting him. PJ grabbed Jo and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's going to be okay Joey. We'll get her back. Tom's called in every favour possible to get the best team of officers down here. They are going to get Noel and those other kids out safely." PJ re assured Jo. She was white and her whole body was shaking. PJ pulled her onto his lap and held her tight. "We'll get her back. You'll see."

"PJ!" Amy cried. "You'd better come here."

"What is it?" Both PJ and Jo rushed to Amy's side.

"We just got a call from Sarah, one of the carers at the Kindy."

"And?"

"Well there's been a change. It seems that whoever this guy is has left the kindy…"

"That's good right. That means we can get Noel back?" Jo looked at PJ with tears in her eyes.

"Well unfortunately, he's taken two of the children with him."

"What? Who's he taken?" Jo panicked.

"He's taken Noel." Amy lowered her head. "Sarah said that he grabbed Noel and the girl she was with, Saskia Owens, wouldn't let go of Noel so he took them both.

"Oh God!" Jo cried. She rushed away from them and into the bathroom where she threw up. She curled up in a ball against the wall and burst into tears.

"Jo?" Susie said quietly as she knocked on the door. When Jo didn't respond Susie pushed the door open. "Oh Jo." She rushed over and sat beside her friend.

"Why is this happening Susie? What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's alright Jo. We'll get her back."

"What if he hurts her...or worse…_kills_ her. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her." Jo cried. "And what about that other little girl…Saskia…what would her parents think when they find out their little girl was killed because of me!"

"Jo this isn't your fault. Nobody knew this was going to happen."

"It is my fault Susie…he knows…he knows and it's all my fault…if I didn't leave then none of this would ever have happened…"

"Jo Shh…it's ok." Susie kissed Jo's forehead. "Hey how about I get you some tea?" Susie offered.

Jo nodded.

"Ok I'll let you clean yourself up. I'll be back in a minute." Susie helped Jo up then left the room. She walked out to the main office.

"How is she?" PJ asked.

"She's a mess PJ. She's not even talking sense anymore."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked. "What did she say?"

"I don't know…she was saying something about how it's her fault and that she shouldn't have left. And she kept saying 'he knows' whatever that means."

"'He knows'" PJ repeated. "He who?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think maybe Jo recognises the man who's taken the girls?" Amy suggested.

"That's ridiculous." PJ cried. "How could you accuse her of that?"

"I'm not accusing her of anything PJ calm down."

"Guys…I think we just got another email!" Jonesy cried.

Everyone rushed towards the computer that Jonesy was sitting at.

"Open it up." PJ demanded. The group crowded around and they were too busy watching the screen to notice Jo come up behind them.

"It's another video." Jonesy explained and he clicked the play button.

"Why hello there…pigs." The man smirked. "I think I've got something that belongs to you." He stepped away from the screen and PJ gasped when he saw the screen. Noel and Saskia were tied up together and were blindfolded and gagged. They could hear muffled cries coming from the two little girls.

"Now…I'm not into hurting little kids so I'm willing to make a deal. I've got something you want." He pointed to the kids. "And you've got something I want."

"What could he possibly want that we've got?" PJ asked.

"Me!" Jo said suddenly.

"What?" They all looked at her.

"He wants me." Jo repeated. PJ stepped towards her

"Jo don't be ridiculous. Why would he want you? He doesn't even know you." He grabbed her hands but she pulled them back.

"Unfortunately he does." Jo replied.

"What? Who is he and how do you know him?" PJ asked.

"His name is Jeremiah Heath. And…he's my ex-husband."

Dun dun dun! Well there you go…ah I love cliffhangers…I know this is really short chappie…but I'm in a hurry. I'm about to head off the the show…Yey cant wait…all those sideshows…soo much fun.

Well anyways…please tell me what you think…

Luv Jess! (The Freak)


End file.
